kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gamewizard2008/Four Pirate Emperors - Crewmen and Ranks
With the Four Pirate Empires steadily growing with more members, I’ve made this journal to list all the crews’ members, separating them by crew and division, while listing their ranks. It may be a helpful list for people to remember who belongs where (including myself XD). This list will include some pirates who haven’t been seen (except in the case of spoilers). This list also contains the prisoners held captive by the Four Emperors. Big Mom Pirates Territory: Sweetopia Each major member in the Big Mom Pirates is a Minister of a province in Sweetopia, regardless of their rank in the crew. Dessert Division Ship: Queen Mama Chanter Former ship: Big Ma’am Sherbet Linlin – Emperor, Queen of Sweetopia, a Titan, 120 billion Goomnut – Royal Adviser, Minister of Nuts, a Goomba Charlotte Linlin – Former Commander (deceased), Minister of Cake, a Titan, 46 million Black John Licorice – Former Vice-Commander (arrested) Augustus von Fizzuras – Former General, Minister of Candy (defected), a Spanish/German human, 700,000 Lala Pudding Stork – Combatant, Minister of Chocolate Bobbin – Lieutenant The Broodals – Wedding Planners, all Moon Rabbits · Madame Berry Broode – Head Planner, a giant · Topper – Leader · Harriet – Pyrotechnician, “Maid of Honor” · Spewart – Food and Drinks · Rango – Bouncer · Ship: Bridal Barge Breakfast Division Ship: Marshmallow Majin Majin Buu – Commander, Minister of Eggs, a Majin, one billion Smoothie Blouse – General, Minister of Juice, a long-leg Amazon, 700 million Breakfast Club · Lucky the Leprechaun – Leader, Minister of Cereal · Trix the Rabbit – Stealth, Minister of Yogurt · Tony the Tiger – Combatant · Sonny the Cuckoo Bird – Tactics · Captain Crunch – Helmsman · Ship: Rover Clover Lunch Division Ship: Gran Picante Ernesto Taco – Commander, Minister of Spices, a Tostarenan, 720 million Tsao Chicken – General, Minister of Fried Chicken, a Rito Cucco, 630 million Lowlah Kaura – General, Minister of Dairy, a giant cow Faunus Tony Butch/The Butcher – Combatant, former Minister of Meat (defected) Dinner Division Ship: Ivory Castle Cassiopea Jades – Commander, Minister of Beans, a Kokiri, 880 million Hisoka Morow – General, Minister of Gum, a Carnian, 800 million Kiddie Corn · Pilaf – Leader, future Minister of Rice, a goblin · Mai – Mechanic, a Russian human · Shu – Swordsman, a Mobian dog · Corlan – a Fishboy · Nati – a Fairy · Soup – a Twili · Jonny – Carpenter, a Legoan · Sarborg – a robot · Glonnorobolomus – a giant Glomourian · Silla of Sweetopia – a giant Harnitan Snack Division Ship: Drunken Clam Pawtucket Pat – Commander, Minister of Beer, a human, 750 million Sasha Blouse – Swordswoman, Minister of Salt, an Amazon Jaune Pringle – Lieutenant, Minister of Chips, a Mustachio Kel Kimble – Combatant, Minister of Soda, an African-American human Known Prisoners Augustus von Fizzuras Sector IC · Lola and Terry Stork · MaKayla King · George King · Miyuki Crystal Kremling Krew Ship: Gangplank Galleon Territory: Mobius Consisting of primarily animals, the “Kommanders” of the Krew are known as “Kings” of their division. King Kroctus Rool – Emperor, Animal King, a Kremling, 103 billion Kruckers Rool – former Kaptain (deceased) Klammy Rool – Baron, Scientist, 990 million Kami Heartly – Kombatant, a human Noah Heart – Kombatant, a human Jungle Division Ship: Orangutrain Manky Kong – Jungle King, an orangutan, 700 million Pink Monkey – Singer/Combatant, a Pipo Monkey Very Gnawty and Really Gnawty – Lieutenants, beavers Army Dillo – Gunman, a giant armadillo Kudgel – Kombatant, Kremling Arctic Division (Snowmad Pirates) Ship: Snowmad of Snowhere Lord Fredrik – Snowmad King, a Waldough (walrus), 750 million Bashmaster the Unbreakable – General, a polar bear Skowl the Startling – General, an owl Pompy the Presumptuous – General, a seal Dinosaur Division (Sharpclaw Pirates) Ship: Triassic Terror General Scales – Dinosaur King, 980 million Red-Eye King – General, a T-rex Musclefoot – General, a raptor House Pet Division (Mogeko Pirates) Ship: Mogeko Kremlin “Mad Trainer” Moge-ko Leijon – House Pet Queen, troll/Mogeko hybrid, 1,000,000,600 Seven Special Mogekos · Strange Mogeko – Hamster manager · Prosciutto Fairy – butterfly manager · Blood Spirit – Dog manager · Hasu – Parrot manager · Moffuru – Cat manager · Mogecuckoo – Chicken manager Aquatic Division Ship: Rusty Angler Ineptune – Sea Queen, a poison mermaid, 500 million Puftoss – General, a giant Puftup (puffer-fish) Barbos – Lieutenant, an urchin Fugu the Frightening – Lieutenant, a blowfish Avian Division Ship: Forsaken Float Helmaroc King – Sky King, a giant Kargarok (demon bird), 900 million Master Necky and Necky Sr. – Generals, vultures Krow – Lieutenant, crow Desert Division Ship: High Fang Dogadon – former Desert King, a giant dragonfly (deceased) Rattlesnake Jake – Gunman, a demon snake Ba-Boom the Boisterous – Kombatants, baboons White Fang Pirates · Sienna Khan – Captain, tiger Faunus, 400 million · Adam Taurus – Vice-Captain, bull Faunus, 500 million · Ilia Amitola – Kombatant, chameleon Faunus, 94 million Known Prisoners Sector W · Anthony McKenzie · Fybi Fulbright · Aranea Fulbright · Sally Harper · Harvey Harper Sector U.A. Eri Judy Hopps Boogey Pirates Territory: New Hyrule Each division of the Boogey Pirates represents a common fear or catastrophe. Nightmare Division (represents Fear itself) Ship: Boogey Coast “Grim Glare” Mandy McKenzie – Emperor, 97 billion Creeper – Royal Adviser Vicky the Baby-Shredder – Torture Warden, a human Boogeyman – former captain, “Symbol of Despair” Katie – former combatant, a Nightmare ??? – Spy in the Sky God Pirates Hyrule Champions · Ludy Juny – Zora Champion, Vah Ruta’s pilot · Quinn – Rito Champion, Vah Medoh’s pilot · Gollin – Goron Champion, Vah Rudania’s pilot · Riju – Gerudo Champion, Vah Naboris’ pilot Flame Division (represents Destruction) Ship: Queen’s Rage “Blue Demolisher” Azula – Commander, former Fire Nation princess, 650 million Smaug – Demolisher, Hyrulean Dragon Phantom Division (represents Death) Ship: Black Skull “Black Heart” Cortez – Commander, Mushroomian human (now a ghost skeleton), 780 million Bellum the Sea Phantom – General, sea demon, 650,000,000 Mon · Ship: Phantom Hour Candelabracadabra – Lieutenant, Candle Ember Shadow Division (League of Assassins; represents Predator and Prey) Ship: The Wonder “Demon’s Head” Rā’s al Ghūl – Commander, a Superbian human, 760 million Shiva – General Undead Animals Division (represents Loss) Ship: Boogey Bay “No Nose” Cindy Cortix – Commander Django de los Muertos – Musician Kimaya Heartly – Combatant Saliva – undead dog Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed – undead licorice hyenas Anti-Fairy Division (represents Misfortune) Sivam Noillimrev – Commander, Anti-Fairy Princess Omsoc Amsoc – Sivam’s Adviser Adnaw – Omsoc’s wife/servant Negroj – Dancer Known Prisoners Jinta Hanakari Sector REAP Sector TD · Sakura Kinomoto · Li Syaoran · Li Meiling · Tomoyo Daidouji · Naoko Yanagisawa Sky God Pirates Ship: Santa Hylia Territory: Free Kingdom In the Sky Gods, Emperor Skaios appoints someone as Captain every few days to symbolize equality. “Free Born” Skaios – Emperor, 1st Captain, bounty: Your Own Planet Roger Smith – Spy for Big Mom Pirates Hope Pirates · “P.E. King” Masaru Daimon – Captain, 35th Captain · “Ultimate Academic” Nagisa Shingetsu – Vice-Captain, 22nd and 36th Captain · “Li’l Hope” Monaca Towa – Telepath · Yuta “Yutax” Asahina – Salvager · “Dramatic Demon” Kotoko Utsugi – Fighter · “Ugly” Jataro Kemuri – Artist · Ship: Light of Hope (large), Spark of Hope (small) Dice Pirates · “Ultimate Liar” Kokichi Oma – Captain, 10th Captain · Ship: Innocent Smile White Lotus Division Ship: Windy Marvel “Red Eye” Vaati – Commander, 2nd Captain, a Minish, 800 million Annie Wilconson – Vice-Leader, 4th Captain “Mockingjay” Katniss Everdeen – Archer, 13th Captain, 490 million “Rogue Subject” Dio Verando – General, 18th Captain Mustache Squadron *Louise Mario/Mustache Girl – Captain, 34th Captain *Bonneters and Inklings – Combatants **Squam and Squitaba – Inkling Chiefs Star Knight Division Ship: Halberd II Meta Knight – Commander, 12th Captain, a Nightmare, 700 million Juniper Kim Lee – Combatant, Orchid Bay’s guardian Sword and Blade Knight – Combatants Cloudcoil Pirates · “Cloud Snake” Batu – Captain · “Forest Princess” Tani – Vice-Captain · Khunbish, Chingis, and Munokhoi – Grunts Free Soul Division (Serket Pirates) Ship: Overtale “Mindfang” Aranea Serket – Commander, 8th Captain, a troll, 950 million Undyne the Undying – General, a Fishwoman Muffet – Baker, a spider troll Papyrus – Combatant, a skeleton Red Leaf Division Ship: Red Cloud Sasuke Uchiha of the Sharingan – Commander, a Japanese human, one billion Known Prisoners Vanellope von Schweetz Midna Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum Doflamingo Jr. Noah’s Ark Circus performers Category:Blog posts Category:Gameverse Discussion